Portraits
by Aloof
Summary: In the midst of her grief, Scully finds something intriguing in Mulder's apartment...


TITLE: Portraits   
AUTHOR: Aloof   
EMAIL: catrionab@optushome.com.au   
CATEGORY: MSR, Angst   
RATING: PG   
SPOILERS: 8th season, around Requiem, Within, Without, then Existance   
DISCLAIMER: They belong to CC, 1013 and Fox (though M + S belong to eachother)   
SUMMARY: In the midst of her grief, Scully finds something intriguing in Mulders apartment...   
  
  
PART 1   
MULDER'S APARTMENT   
THURSDAY - 10:23 PM   
  
Entering the dark apartment, her eyes watered once more. They were   
almost constantly wet now. Not bothering to turn on any lights, she made   
her way over to his couch, weary. Lying down with a sigh, Scully shut   
her eyes.   
  
'I really shouldn't be here,' she thought, 'It only makes me more   
upset.' She shook her head and smiled bitterly. It was inevitable. She   
was drawn here like a moth to a light. She wanted, no, *needed* to be   
here. She couldn't sleep in her own apartment anymore, she needed to be   
surrounded by...him...to be able to get rest.   
  
Lurching up off the couch with a small grunt, she padded her way over to   
his bedroom, and grabbed a t-shirt from his closet, one of the ones they   
hadn't taken for evidence. She took her other clother off, then her   
underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw didn't   
impress her very much. Raising her eyebrow at herself, she turned away   
and pulled his t-shirt over her head. It was way too big for her, but   
Scully didn't care. It was comfortable.   
  
She lay down on the freshly made bed, and stared at the ceiling.   
Thoughts swirled around her head, most of them brining fresh tears to   
her eyes. As her eyes blurred, she saw something strange in the mirrors   
above his bed. A crack. 'Can't be,' she wondered, 'I must be seeing   
things.' She exhaled loudly, and wiped her eyes. Now that they were   
clear, she could see more clearly. There *was* a crack. She stood up on   
the bed to investigate. She could see it more closely now-there were   
four cracks, not one. It looked suspiciously like a trapdoor.   
  
She reached up to touch it, and traced the outlines of it. Suddenly it   
opened, the mirrored door swinging open. Attached to the door was a   
poster tube. Her intrest piqued, Scully grabbed it, and looked up again.   
There didn't appear to be anything else in the trapdoor. Sitting down on   
the bed once more, she looked at the tube in her hands. There wasn't   
anything remarkable about it. Taking a deep breath, she opened it at one   
end and tipped it toward the bed. Many sheets of paper fell out.   
catching a glimpse at one of them, she gasped. It was a drawing-a very   
good one-of her. The Scully in the drawing was smiling, with an eyebrow   
raised. The picture was titled 'In Response To A Joke'. Her own eyebrow   
raised. It was a perfect imitation of what she'd look like if he'd told   
her one of his juvenile jokes. Shaking her head in disbelief, she rifled   
through the other drawings, all of her. There were thirty in total, all   
ranging from 2001 right back to 1994.   
  
Scully was stunned. She'd never known that Mulder was an artist. In all   
the years she'd known him, he'd never shown any inkling to be one. She   
looked through all the pictures once more. She was amazed. They were   
simply beautiful. Suddenly desperate, she garbbed the tube, searching   
for more. Sure enough, there was one image still remaining in the   
container. Taking to out carefully, she looked at it. her eyes widened.   
The drawing was a picture of him and her. He was standing behind her,   
hugging her waist. Two pairs of eyes stared back at her, practically   
shining with love.   
  
"Oh, Mulder..."   
  
  
PART 2   
SCULLY'S APARTMENT   
WEDNESDAY - 11:23   
MANY MONTHS LATER   
  
They were lying in bed, Will asleep in his crib. Mulder was spooning her   
from behind, her back resing next to his chest, his strong arms circled   
around her. He was half asleep. Scully, however, was wide awake. Her   
mind was too active to rest right away. Rolling over so she was facing   
him, she touched his cheek. His eyes opened, and he smiled at her.   
Softly, she spoke.   
  
"Mulder?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I didn't know you were an artist."   
  
He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head questioningly. Then realization   
dawned on him, and he looked away.   
  
"They're very good."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"When did you start doing them?"   
  
He faced her once more, his fingers absently tracing patterns on her   
back.   
  
"When Samantha was born. They started out as silly scribbles, but I got   
really interested in it. When I was ten I started taking drawing   
classes. They said I had natural talent."   
  
"You do."   
  
He smiled at the compliment.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Well it was...kind of a hobby, you know? I really didn't think you'd be   
interested."   
  
"Really."   
  
"Yes, really. And although you mightn't believe it, most of the time I   
just forgot. Too busy looking at your face."   
  
"Hmmph."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
She smiled at him, and they kissed.   
  
  
THE END   
  
A/N: Well, I just had to write that. It was bugging me all day so as   
soon as I got home I started writing. A little bit of pointless fluffy   
angsty msr--what we *all* like. *glares at noromos* Comments Good/Bad   
welcomed.


End file.
